


Misma habitación

by Aina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confesions, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Rooms, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, Wereworf hearing, Wolfs drinking, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina/pseuds/Aina
Summary: Hay una reunión de manada y Derek y Stiles tienen que compartir habitación. Entre el alcohol y la diversión no caba todo como estaba planeado.





	Misma habitación

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo! No olviden dwjar comentarios para que pueda ir mejorando.

La manada había quedado para hacer una reunión de fin de semana. Ya estaban todos ahí y estaban preparando las habitaciones en el loft de Derek. Todos compartian con alguien y a Derek le había tocado con Stiles y tenian la única habitación insonorizada (en la que Derek dormía normalmente). Derek había hecho un mal gesto cuando dijieron las disposiciones de las habitaciones y convinció a Stiles para que durmiera en el suelo no tuviera que compartir cama con él. Stiles había aceptado con la cabeza inetntando ocultar que le había dolído que Derek no quisiera compartir cama con él ni como amigos.  
  
Scott ordenó pizzas para todos a la hora de cenar y vieron una pelicula sobre hombres-lobos y empezaron a criticar lo falsas que eran y las pocas cosas acertadas que estaban hechas como la realidad. Las palomitas empezaron a acabarse y Stiles fue a hacer más porque se sentía un poco apartado al no ser él un hombre-lobo.  
  
En la cocina se encontró a Erica y a Boyd hablando y les comentó que la peli ya se estaba acabando y que si querían podían volver, que él ya se ocupaba del resto. Erica le dijo "Tranquilo, nosotros veníamos a buscar el alcohol que ha conseguido Boyd que hace que tambien le pueda subir a los hombres-lobo, tu tienes vodka normal". Stiles pensó que era muy mala idea tener a un grupo de adolescentes hombres-lobo borrachos por la casa así que intentó quitarle la idea de la cabeza. "Erica, no creo que sea muy buena idea. Sería mejor si lo hablarás antes con los otros y pensarais en lo que supondría". "Ya lo hemos hablado, no pasa nada" le repuso Boyd.  
  
Cuando acabó las palomitas y salió hacia la sala de estar, la película ya se había acabado. Erica y Boyd ya estaban sacando la bebida y los otros estaban acomodandose en un círculo en el suelo. Él dejó las palomitas en la encimera y volvió con los otros. Se sentó entre Peter y Lydia. Entonces empezaron los típicos juegos de beber.  
  
Primero empezaron con los de besar, Lydia besó a Scott y a Allison, y eso fue un poco raro, Isaac besó a Malia y se besaron un poco más de lo que se pedía, el resto fue solo unos picos entre todos y algo más. Stiles se tubo que besar con Malia y con Aiden, Peter decidió que no jugaría.  
  
Después jugaron a verdad o prueba todos hicieron alguna tontería que les daría muchísima verguenza mañana al recordarlo. La mayoría de ellos dijieros prueba todo el rato, pero Stiles se aburrió de hacer el tonto y dijo verdad.  
  
Peter le preguntó "Con quién de la manada te quedarías encerrado en una habitación por 3 días?" Stiles respondió lo que todo el mundo esperaba, su mejor amigo "Scott", el problema esque estaba rodeado de hombres-lobos que podían oír como su corazon se saltaba un latido al mentir. Erica fue la que dijo "Di la verdad, es de lo que se trata. Aparte que podemos oír cuando mientes" Stiles le dedicó una mirada asesina y dijo muy bajito "Derek" pero sabía que todos le habían oído perfectamente.  
  
Después de eso hubo un silencio espelucnante y el corazón de Stiles empezó a latir más rapido al igual que el de Derek. Stiles se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Se sento en la cama y apoyó la cara en sus manos.  
  
No las levantó hasta que oyó que alguien abría la puerta y decía "Él tambien te hubiera escojido a ti" y vió como Erica empujaba a Derek dentro de la habitación y decía "Os sacaremos de ahí dentro de tres días, disfrutad!"  
  
Derek se quedó de pié en medio de la habitación y Stiles dijo "Lo siento, no sabía que pretendían hacer esto. Para ti debe de ser una pesadilla. Intentaré no molestare. Lo siento" Derek lo miró incredulo y respondió "No has oído lo que acaba de decir Erica?". "Si, pero con la cara que has puesto esta mañana cuando te han dicho las habitaciones, se perfectamente que eso no es verdad." Le repusó Stiles.  
  
Derek ante eso no tubo otra opción que decirle la verdad "Stiles, no quería ir contigo en la habitación porque eres mi debilidad. Si las otras manadas se dan cuenta de que me gustas, te usaran en mi contra. No puedo dejar que esto salga de aquí y cada vez que te veo solo quiero abrazarte y escuchar tus mil teorías".

Stiles dejó de respirar y Derek oyó como su corazón se aceleraba.  
  
Pasaron unos trienta segundos y Stiles cogió aire para contestar "¿Me estas diciendo que mis sentimientos son correspondidos pero que no lo puedes hacer por miedo a que me usen en tu contra? ¿No crees que eso es un poco egoísta?". Derek se quedó pensando y le respondió "Si, pero tienes tres días para convencerme de que estoy equivocado o tienes tres dias para disfrutar de lo que sea esto y al salir todo siga como ahora".  
  
Stiles se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Derek "Creo que me gusta más la primera opción. Pero no lo voy a hacer todo yo." Derek le dedicó una sonrisa y le contestó "Claro que no" y lo besó.


End file.
